The present invention relates to hand and finger covers for sewing and, in particular, to a number of pliant wrist and finger mounted thimbles constructed with a variety of alternative pull-tabs, exposed elastomer work surfaces and covered and uncovered rigid, impenetrable shields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,437 discloses a leather thimble that has an elastic fitting member, a hand pull flap and a covered, rigid finger protection piece. This thimble has found general acceptance amongst professional sewers. The thimble is easily mounted to the finger and wears comfortably for long periods. The construction of the thimble however limits its use to a relatively few, specific applications. Repeated punctures of the leather also reduce useful thimble life.
Rubber fingertip covers are also known. Rubber finger covers find use in office settings when counting, sorting and separating paper. Although vents are provided in the covers, with extended use, the covers tend to induce perspiration. The perspiration, in turn, can produce sores or cause the cover to slip from the finger.
The present thimbles were therefore developed to provide alternative one and two-sided, fingertip protection for a variety of applications. A number of leather thimble constructions accommodate use in office and commercial sewing settings. Alternative sewn hems shape the thimbles to the fingertip and included gripping and shielded surfaces. The thimble fingertips include sewn elastomer pads and/or coated elastomer patterns. The thimbles also provide one or more impenetrable shields with recesses or projections that protect the tip and end of the finger and accommodate a work material. Glove or wrist supports are also shown wherein one or more fingers include rigid impenetrable shields and/or elastomer gripping surfaces.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a hand and finger covers with improved fingertip protection and/or provide a non-slip work surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a leather thimble having an exposed elastomer work surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide leather thimbles with one or more pull-tabs to facilitate fitting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide leather thimbles with non-slip work surfaces constructed from sewn elastomer pads or patterned elastomer coatings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a one or two-sided leather thimble with rigid, impenetrable fingertip protection.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a leather thimble having a rigid, shield piece with an exposed, pitted work surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a leather thimble with multiple, rigid protection pieces that align to the tip and end surfaces of the finger.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a leather thimble with a rigid, sleeve or folding protection piece that contains or wraps over the tip and end surfaces of the finger.
It is a further object of the invention to provide alternative wrist supported thimbles that protect one or more fingers.
Many of the foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention are obtained in a number of alternative hand and finger protector constructions. A number of sewn leather finger thimbles particularly provide non-slip work surfaces that accommodate tasks such as counting money, paper etc. The fingertips of the thimbles include sewn elastomer pads, a layer of an elastomer coated fabric or a patterned elastomer coating.
A number of other alternative thimbles include rigid fingertip protection pieces. One, single-sided thimble provides a pitted shield piece that is exposed through an aperture at the fingertip. Other thimbles include multiple, rigid shield pieces that align with the tip and ends of the finger. Another thimble includes a continuous protection piece that wraps over and encases the end of a finger. Another thimble includes a tubular sleeve that encases the fingertip.
The various thimbles are constructed with one or two primary longitudinal seams. The seams can be exposed or inverted to the interior of the pliable shells. Elastic cross bands or sizing members can be fitted into the interiors of the thimbles to contain the thimbles to the finger. Pull-tabs are also provided to facilitate mounting the various thimbles to the finger.
A number of alternative wrist supports are also presented. The supports include one or more fingertips that appropriately support protective shields and/or elastomer gripping surfaces. The gripping surfaces can include the foregoing pads, layers or coatings. The finger piece can also be constructed of an elastomer material.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and constructions of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. The description should not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.